The present invention relates generally to disc storage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for use in assembling disc storage systems.
Disc storage systems are used for storing information on one or more disc surfaces. The discs typically rotate at a relatively high speed while transducing heads which are carried on actuator armatures of an actuator assembly move across the disc surfaces. If multiple discs are used, they are typically carried on a single spindle.
As storage density has increased, the size of the transducing heads has been reduced while storage systems have simultaneously become more delicate and require improved alignment accuracy. A tool, known in the art as a xe2x80x9cmerge/demergexe2x80x9d tool, is used to assemble an actuator assembly with the disc surfaces. The merge/demerge tool can be used for both assembly and disassembly. During assembly, the tool brings the actuator assembly together with the disc surfaces and loads the transducing heads onto the disc surfaces without damage to the heads. This process is reversed for disassembly. Such merge/demerge tools are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,512 entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD OF ASSEMBLING A DISK FILExe2x80x9d which issued Sep. 29, 1992 to IBM Corporation.
These merge tools are typically fairly large and relatively complex devices which must be customized for a particular model of disc drive. Their physical size make their transportation cumbersome. It is also typically fairly difficult to build these devices as they require a large number of sensors and actuator devices which must be individually wired and customized for each application.
The present invention provides a solution to this and other problems, and offers advantages over the prior art.
The present invention relates to merge and/or demerge tools which can be easily reconfigured and solve the above-mentioned problem.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for use in assembling a disc storage system includes an assembly controller configured to receive a plurality of sensor inputs and provide a plurality of controller outputs to thereby control a disc assembly system. A modular input/output board includes at least one modular input board configured to receive sensor inputs from the assembly system, at least one modular output board configured to send control outputs to the assembly system, and a header board configured to transfer input signals from the modular input board to the controller and to transfer controller outputs from the controller to the modular output board.
These and various other features as well as advantages which characterize the present invention will be apparent upon reading the following Detailed Description and review of the associated drawings.